


take you out and do you right

by punkassbookjockey



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missed Connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkassbookjockey/pseuds/punkassbookjockey
Summary: Jonghyun and Jinki spend two nights together. One ends significantly better than the first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a few weeks ago, cath was asking for fic inspiration and I spit this idea out at her. then I wrote it, because I have no self control. this is for you cath!!! 
> 
> the plot of this fic is based (very loosely) on the episode 10 plot twist of yuri!!! on ice. I didn't tag for it, because it's a fairly loose interpretation and I didn't want people ending up disappointed when there weren't any figure skating shenanigans (not that /that/ fic shouldn't exist).

It starts with a cake delivered to Jinki’s classroom-office at twelve o’clock sharp. 

He’s unwrapping his leftovers when the knock comes. It's not _that_ unusual for him to get unexpected deliveries-- his students are gracious, even the ones years removed from their debuts. Sunyoung bought him a new metronome after her first solo all-kill. A cake is a present for an idol, though, not their coach. No one’s given Jinki a cake since college, and considering how terrible a baker Minho turned out to be, he's not sure that one counts. 

This cake looks professional, so it can't be Minho. It's pink and delicate with a border of strawberries, the icing flawlessly spread like a fresh sheet of snow. There's a pair of tiny figures in the middle, one flicking the other’s forehead and--no, this could definitely be a joke. Jinki grimaces and picks up the note taped to the top of the delivery box. 

_hello jinki!!!_ It’s handwritten. _ttakbam king!! sorry it took so long to find you!! I should have gotten your number ㅠㅠ I still want to have a jam session with you, I promise I won’t record it! If you want to I wrote my number on the back ㅎㅅㅎ see you soon!! kim jonghyun_

Jinki has never met Kim Jonghyun. He would definitely remember if he’d met one of the country’s biggest solo acts and the perennial winner of the _Celebrity Most Loved By Gay Male Netizens_ poll. This has to be a joke. Jinki flips the note around to see the number on the back and types it into his own phone. It doesn’t match any of his contacts, but he’s no less suspicious. There’s no universe where your celebrity crush sends you baked goods and promises out of the blue. Jinki’s been in the entertainment industry long enough to know better than that. 

_hello jonghyun,_ he writes, cautiously. _thank you for the cake. how did you get my address?_ Jinki sends the text and gets back to his lunch. 

His phone pings within minutes. _you got the cake!!!_ Fake-Jonghyun says. _I hope it’s delicious!!! my friend got your address and gave it to me last week. Is it okay???_

Jinki narrows his eyes at the phone. It’s a paper-thin story; Jinki’s work address isn’t publicly available, and even if Jonghyun has a friend at Jinki’s company, he’s not close enough to anyone here that they would know his given name. Surely Jinki would know if they had a mutual friend. It’s a prank. It has to be. 

There’s another tell-tale ding from his phone. _it_ is _okay right???_ Fake-Jonghyun repeats. _kibum didn’t force you to tell him???_ Jinki hasn’t talked to any Kibums anytime soon, what kind of--

Kibum. Key. Jinki pales. This might not be bullshit after all.

* * *

So, maybe it starts with a recording session a week before the cake. 

Jinki’s huddled into the studio with f(x) and some producers, squinting down at some sheet music. It’s for a drama soundtrack, and it’s not terribly difficult, but it’s not their usual sound, either. Amber keeps shooting him nervous glances, which is ridiculous, she’s improved so much, but that’s what he’s here for. Scales, arpeggios, and moral support. 

Toheart invites themselves into the studio during the third take of the first bridge. Woohyun looks appropriately sheepish, but Key looks positively giddy. At least, he does until his eyes fall on Jinki and he drops the brown bag he was holding in front of his chest, his mouth opening and closing like a slowly dying fish. 

Jinki gets up to kick them out as politely as possible. “Hi,” he says, bowing slightly. “I’m Onew, f(x)’s vocal coach. We’re in the middle of an important session, can I help you?” 

Key picks up the bag and twists his face into something resembling neutrality. “Lee Jinki, where the hell have you been?” 

Jinki stiffens. “How do you--”

Soojung comes to life inside the recording booth. “You know each other?” she says, pulling her hood off her head.

Key smiles at her, carefully avoiding Jinki’s gaze. “Let’s just say your coach knows how to show a man a good time.” 

Jinki narrows his eyes at Key. Why is an idol he’s never met pretending they had some kind of tryst, in front of his students, no less? What does he possibly get out of doing this? “Are you sure you’ve got the right guy?” Soojung says, eyes positively twinkling. “ _Our_ Jinki isn’t exactly a party animal.” 

“Well, not in front of you impressionable kids, of course,” Key answers, finally looking back at Jinki. The ridiculous thing is that he’s right--Jinki never has more than a drink with his students, even the ones his age, but he’s nowhere near squeaky-clean around friends. In theory, it’s possible he met Key and forgot about it, what with all the idols he bumps shoulders with for work, but Jinki has a feeling, looking at Key’s skin-tight leggings and glitterbombed jean jacket, that they don’t run in the same crowds, personally or professionally. Key winks at him, though, and Jinki doubts himself again. 

“Can we take five?” Amber asks, pressing her nose into the glass. “I _need_ to hear this story.” The first producer, clearly not as shell-shocked as Jinki, shakes his head sternly, and Amber deflates. 

“Another time, I guess,” Key says. He drops the brown bag, gently, next to Jinki. “I came by to give these to Krystal, since we were just in the States and all.” 

Jinki peers into the bag. It’s full of mangoes. Knowing Soojung, he sort of understands why Key thought it would be okay to interrupt. “I’ll make sure she gets them after a few good takes,” he says. Inside the booth, Soojung pouts, and Toheart leaves as abruptly as they came. 

Or so Jinki thinks until he takes a bathroom break and finds Key loitering in the hall, Woohyun nowhere in sight. “Uh,” Jinki says. 

Key doesn’t miss a beat, jogging over until they’re side by side. “So, you work in this building?” he asks. 

Jinki shrugs. “When we book the studios here, yeah.” He has no idea where this is going. Tons of labels rent these spaces. 

“But your office is somewhere else,” Key says. 

“Yeah.” Jinki frowns. “You need a new vocal coach or something?” 

“Hey, you never know,” Key answers, easily. He pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket and extends it to Jinki. “Give me your address.” 

Jinki still has no fucking clue what’s happening, but he’s not about to be a dick to someone trying to network with him. He dutifully adds his office address to the notes app on Key’s phone and passes it back. 

“Thanks,” he says, and, thank God, turns towards the front door instead of the bathroom. “I’d better see you around, Jinki.” 

Jinki’s not sure how you respond to a threat masquerading as a goodbye. “Yeah, sure,” he says. Key leaves, finally, so it must be good enough. “What the hell,” Jinki mutters. 

He lets the girls break to eat the mangoes.

* * *

_key said he was looking for a new coach,_ Jinki writes to maybe-Jonghyun. He takes a deep breath, thinks, _fuck it_ , and adds _he could have just said it was for you._ If it was for Jonghyun. If any of this is real. 

Jinki gets a string of blushing emojis in return. _i’m sorry kibum lied,_ maybe-Jonghyun says, _but i wanted to invite you to come to blue night tomorrow. I know it’s late, but i really want to see you_

Jinki squints down at the message, rubs his eyes, and reads it again. Then he calls Minho. 

It’s lunch. He picks up quickly. “Hey, hyung.”

“I got a cake from someone who says they’re Kim Jonghyun,” Jinki says. “And they want me to come to Blue Night.” 

Minho reads him perfectly. “It wasn’t me.” 

“Was it someone else we know?” 

“If it is, they didn’t tell me,” Minho says. “Maybe it’s actually Jonghyun.” 

Jinki scoffs. “Yeah, right.” 

“Hey, you’re the one always meeting stars at ‘industry events,’” Minho says, vocalizing the air quotes. “What if he saw you backstage at some broadcast station or something? Go to the show, you know you want to.” 

Jinki leans back into his swivel chair. “Won’t it be weird if it’s fake, though?” 

“I’ll go with you.” 

“To a midnight show?” Jinki says. “You have work at eight.”

Minho groans. “It was a symbolic gesture, hyung. I would risk taking an L in public for you over this.” 

“I know that means alot, coming from you,” Jinki says, “but I still don't think--”

“If you don't go, I'll tell Taemin about the night you drunk-sexted Jongin instead of whatshisface,” Minho blurts. 

“Jinho,” Jinki corrects. 

“Jinho, whatever. Seriously, I'll do it, I'll tell Taemin.” 

Jinki sighs wearily. Taemin finding out about that wouldn’t be the end of the world, but he doesn’t want to stick around to see what else Minho can threaten him with. “Fine, I'll go,” he says, “but if it _is_ a prank, you're treating me to bottomless kalbi, got it?” 

“Deal,” Minho says, satisfaction curling around his voice. “Go get your man.” 

Jinki laughs nervously and hangs up.

* * *

To: jonghyun??  
I'd love to come. It's in the MBC building, right? when do I need to be there? 

From: jonghyun??  
23.30!!!! I'll tell them to let you through!!!

* * *

Jinki’s been to MBC’s radio headquarters countless times for his students, but there's something floating anxiously in the pit of his stomach when he walks in. “Hi, I'm here for Blue Night,” he tells the receptionist; he's not sure what name to use now, if he's even supposed to be here.

“Onew?” She says. Well, shit, he thinks. He nods and she cheerfully passes over a visitor sticker. “Take any of the elevators on the left to the fourth floor and follow the signs for studio 5.” 

There's a few other people on the elevator he catches, probably guests for other shows. Jinki can tell by their haircuts that some of them are idols, but they're all dressed casually, buried in oversized hoodies. With his eye bags and grandpa cardigan, Jinki blends right in, for once. 

He’s the only one getting off on the fourth floor. It’s easy enough to find his way to the right studio, but he sees Jonghyun working inside and leans back, out of sight. For a moment, Jinki just looks, lets the view sink in. Jonghyun’s hunched over a laptop, one hand on a mouse and the other twirling a pencil, his bangs sticking out of his backwards snapback. He looks ordinary. He’s breathtaking. Jinki smooths out his shirt and knocks on the door. 

Jonghyun smiles so quickly when he sees Jinki it feels automatic. He’s seen idols transition from their private selves to their public personas for years, but something about Jonghyun feels different, genuine. Maybe it’s just that Jinki’s already captivated enough to be convinced. Jonghyun’s still glowing when he opens the door, wrapping his free arm around Jinki’s shoulders. “You made it!” he says, pulling Jinki inside gently. 

It’s real--the invitation, the cake, everything. Jonghyun knows him, or thinks he knows him, for reasons Jinki doesn’t understand, and he doesn’t know whether to just bask in it or run back out. “Is this a bad time for you?” Jonghyun asks, like he senses Jinki’s anxiety, gesturing at the studio. “I know it’s late, you don’t have to--” 

“I have tomorrow morning off, it’s fine.” Technically, Jinki may have rescheduled some lessons, but that’s not important. “I’ve just never been on a show before,” he lies. 

“Ah.” Jonghyun drums his fingers on Jinki’s shoulder to a slow, silent beat. “Well, it’s a good thing we’re changing that, huh?” He leads them over to the side of the table with his laptop, pulling out one of the swivel chairs for Jinki. “I don't have any other guests tonight, so it'll be a pretty straightforward show. You can perform, if you want.” 

“Seriously?” Jonghyun nods emphatically. “I don't have anything prepared, I'm not usually the one being asked to sing.” It’s not like some late-night radio performance will affect Jinki’s career, but he’s already nervous enough without that. 

“I think you’d do fine without prep,” Jonghyun says, winking, and Jinki blushes furiously. Is he coming on to him, or is Jinki missing some kind of inside joke? “But we can wait until next time.” 

_Next time_. Jinki’s stomach flips. “Yeah, sure,” he says. “I’d like that.” 

“Good.” Jonghyun turns back to his laptop for a moment, typing something quick out. “We start in ten minutes, but don’t worry, Hyunji will bring in some coffee for us any second.” He tilts the computer so Jinki can see the screen; there’s a typically eclectic Blue Night playlist on it. “Wanna add anything?” he asks. Jinki would be remiss if he didn’t plug at least one of his students, so he asks for that drama song f(x) finally released. He mentions a John Legend song, too, so he doesn’t look completely self-serving. Jonghyun adds both songs dutifully. 

The coffee wakes Jinki up just in time for the show’s opening. Jonghyun leans into the mic with an easy smile, like he’s whispering into a lover’s ear. “Hi everyone, this is Blue Night’s Jonghyun,” he says, his voice syrupy and soothing as always. “Let’s start off with something upbeat.” He plays Twice’s latest, tapping his fingers to the beat for the first minute before waving his arms around in an approximation of the dance. Jinki tries, and ultimately fails, not to laugh, which makes Jonghyun stop to pout at him. Jinki copies him, exaggerating the dance moves he remembers, and Jonghyun starts up again, clearly delighted. One of the PDs is laughing in the corner and Jinki distantly hopes this isn’t one of the episodes they’ve chosen to videotape. 

“That was Twice’s ‘Knock Knock,’” Jonghyun says, once it’s ended. “We’re all dancing in here, so I hope that song lifted your spirits, too.” He stops to sip his coffee. “I’m really excited about our guest tonight -- We’re joined by Onew, an in-demand vocal coach whose students include f(x) and NCT. You might remember him as the amazing singer I gushed about in December.” 

Jinki leans into his own mic. “Hello, this is Onew,” he says, softly. “It’s an honor to be here.” 

“It’s an honor to have you here,” Jonghyun replies. He’s laying it on thick, probably for the audience, but he sounds so timid, for a second, that Jinki almost believes it. “Onew isn’t quite ready to perform for you all yet, but he _is_ going to spend the night with us. Do you want to announce the next song?” 

Jinki glances over at the playlist. “Oh, sure, up next is a classic, ‘I’ll Make Love To You’ by Boyz II Men.” The song starts and Jonghyun slips his headphones off, motioning for Jinki to do the same. 

“So, for tonight I was thinking we could do an impersonations game with some callers,” Jonghyun says. “Eunkyung wrote a bunch of things down, so we’d take turns seeing how many impressions we can get the caller to guess right in thirty seconds. Are you up for it?” 

“Is there a punishment?” 

Jonghyun grins. “I knew you’d ask. We’ll have a caller decide.”

“Sounds good,” he says. Jonghyun brandishes a basket full of post-it note pieces and shakes it a bit before setting it on the table. Jinki spots a few of the options--Sailor Moon, K.Will, even Jonghyun himself--before Jonghyun covers them up. “No cheating.”

“Can I add some?” 

Jonghyun slides over his pencil and a piece of scrap paper, one side covered in nonsensical doodles, and Jinki scribbles out the names of a few more celebrities until the next song finishes. Jonghyun spends a few minutes explaining the game and hyping up the listeners before he takes the first caller. “I’ll go first,” he says, sliding his phone over to Jinki. “Time me?” 

Jinki learns, very quickly, that Jonghyun is absolutely terrible at impressions. It’s funny, considering how easily he changes his singing voice for different musical styles, that he can’t make himself sound much like _other_ people. His one saving grace is that he knows every person he picks up well, but perfectly reciting lines or song lyrics doesn’t always get the job done. The song is right, but Jinki still cracks up at Jonghyun’s truly awful Baek Jiyoung impression, pressing his face into the table so he doesn’t sabotage the poor caller trying to identify it. 

“Hey, it’s harder than it looks,” Jonghyun sniffs, passing the basket over to Jinki before turning back to his mic. Jinki slides Jonghyun’s phone back across the table. “It's Onew-sshi’s turn now. Are you ready for his debut, Sojin-sshi?” 

“Yes!” she says from the other end, chipper, and Jonghyun waits for Jinki to nod before starting the timer. Jinki gets some simple ones first--Dooly, Pororo, the girl from The Ring--before, just his luck, he picks up a piece of paper with _Key_ written on it. He’s honestly never paid much attention to the sound of Key’s voice, even when he’s been on Blue Night, so he says the first thing that comes to mind. “Give me your address,” he snaps, hoping his tone is somewhere close to reality, and it isn’t until Jonghyun bursts out laughing instead of answering that Jinki remembers he was supposed to be giving someone _else_ a clue. The timer stops. Sojin hasn’t made a guess. 

“Ah, let me help you out,” Jonghyun says, slowly catching his breath. He does a few bars of a Toheart song Jinki barely knows, and Sojin finally guesses it correctly. “Sorry, Sojin-sshi, I should explain,” he says. “A week or so ago, Key told me he saw Onew at a recording studio. I thought they’d spent some time catching up like normal people, but it turned out Key just looked at him and said--” Jonghyun looks at Jinki, stifling his laughter until Jinki repeats the impression. “Our Key is very charming, right?” 

Sojin laughs; her voice is appropriately cute. “Of course,” he says, “But not as charming as Jonghyun- and Onew-sshi.” 

They take a few more callers, some songs mixed in between, until it becomes abundantly clear that Jonghyun can’t catch up to Jinki. They keep the final caller on the line for the punishment. “Anything but ttakbam,” Jonghyun pleads, “Onew-sshi’s too good at it.” 

The caller hums thoughtfully. “Tell us a story,” she says. “Something you wouldn't want to tell us otherwise.” 

“You want an embarrassing story?” Jonghyun sighs, seemingly resigned to it. “Alright. A few months ago, I got dragged to a work party. It was a bad week. I wanted to shake some hands and leave as fast as I could, but I actually ended up meeting someone. We spent the whole night together, and I told myself I’d give them my number...” Jonghyun laughs hollowly, shaking his head. “We were so drunk, I poured them into a cab and pulled out a pen to write it on their hand. I thought it was legible, but they didn’t call, so probably not.” he looks up at Jinki from underneath his eyelashes, and Jinki inhales, sharp. This didn’t happen to him. He’s sitting in a chair that belongs to someone else, listening to how their story started. He'll have to come clean. “I spent three months thinking I’d missed my chance. Pretty embarrassing, right?” 

“Oh,” she sighs. “What happened, then?” 

“They finally texted me yesterday,” he replies, smiling. Jinki sinks lower into his seat. “I thought I dreamt the whole night up.”

“What a relief,” she says. “But, Jonghyun-sshi, is it really an embarrassing story if there's a happy ending?” 

“Of course!” Jonghyun says, affronted. “Just because you get the stain out of a jacket doesn't mean you didn’t spill coffee on yourself.” 

The caller hums on the other line. “I guess that’s true,” she says. “Punishment accepted.” Jonghyun keeps her on for a bit to wrap up the segment before playing the last few songs of the night. He’s in good spirits even after losing the game, drumming on the tabletop to the beats again, and Jinki watches him, silent, until the show ends. 

Jonghyun leans back and stretches his arms as soon as they’re officially off the air. “So, I was thinking--” 

“I’m sorry,” Jinki forces himself to say. Jonghyun sits up like he’s been shocked. “Whoever that person is you were talking about, that’s not me. I’ve never met you. I should have said something before, I know, but I’m saying it now, at least. I don’t want to take up any more of your time.” 

Jonghyun stares back at him, confusion and hurt reflected on his face. He doesn’t say a word. Jinki hates it, but it’s better than Jonghyun hating him, at least. Jonghyun looks down as he picks up his phone, scrolling wordlessly before shoving it in Jinki’s face. There’s a thumbnail of a blurry video.

“Who’s this, then?” Jonghyun says. There’s no anger in his voice, no bitterness, just a smile tugging at his lips like he’s watching someone open a gift. His thumb taps the screen and Jinki sees the inside of a game cafe slowly coming into focus. The person behind the camera is obviously drunk, the way the video shakes, but Jinki sees, clear as day, his right hand on Jonghyun’s forehead, his left pulling his middle finger back. He collapses into giggles as soon as he releases it, and Jonghyun buries his head in his hands, leaning into Jinki’s shoulder. Jinki clumsily wraps both arms around him, completely trashed and outrageously happy, and the cameraman cackles as the video ends. It’s indisputable evidence. “When did you take this?” Jinki asks.

“December 9.” 

The date feels significant, for some reason, and--oh. “I auditioned for a lead role in a new musical that week,” he says. “The callback would’ve come then. The part was...I was really hoping for it. I didn’t want to go to the party, but I knew I’d feel guilty if I passed up the chance to network.” 

Jonghyun’s expression is impossible to read. He rests his chin on one hand. “What’s the last thing you remember?” 

Jinki racks his brain. He left his apartment that night, got a taxi, walked into the ballroom, and then...of course. “Shots,” he says. “The bar was open, wasn’t it?” 

Jonghyun nods. “Yeah, we were all pretty far gone. I didn’t think...I didn’t even realize you could have blacked out.” He takes his hand off his chin to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You must’ve thought I was a stalker, I should’ve....I don’t know what I was thinking. You don’t remember anything.” 

“I wish I did,” Jinki says, quietly. Jonghyun drops his hand to his side, mouth slightly open. “I mean, it’s probably embarrassing, I’m the worst drunk, but I don’t know what I could have done to get here.” It’s not that Jinki doesn’t know his own talent--he does, and that makes rejections worse--but he’s not a flashy man, personally or professionally. When he’s sober, at least. 

Jonghyun’s eyes are sparkling when he leans in. “Get dinner with me and find out.”

* * *

It turns out Jonghyun hasn’t eaten anything but coffee since three in the afternoon. He drives them (in his ridiculous car, Jinki’s pretty sure the leather on his seat cost more than his life) to a 24-hour tofu place and rattles off an order as soon as they sit down. There’s one other group in the restaurant, tucked into a far corner, but they don’t acknowledge them whatsoever. “I ordered enough for both of us, but you can get something else if you don’t like it,” Jonghyun says, sheepishly. 

“No, no, it’s good,” Jinki says. “You come here a lot?” 

He nods. “It’s close to home.” 

“Oh.” Jinki bites the bullet. “Tell me about when we met.” 

Jonghyun smiles. “Okay,” he says, suddenly sounding shy again. “You know were at the same party. I was with Kibum, tagging along so no one would notice how badly I wanted to leave. There was a live band playing oldies, nothing unusual, but then someone jumped on their little stage and started singing along. You could tell he wasn’t part of the band, that he wasn’t sober, but it didn’t matter. He was so good I don’t think anyone really questioned it.” 

He waggles his eyebrows at Jinki until the punchline dawns on him. “Oh my god,” he says, rubbing his temples, “My career is over.” 

“It’s been three months. If someone was going to fire you over that, they’d have done it already.” Jonghyun frowns. “Wait, no one’s fired you, right?” 

“No.” 

“Good.” A server stops by to cover their table with banchan, and Jonghyun stuffs some bean sprouts into his mouth before continuing. “You stayed with the band for another song and then left the stage. I started wandering away from Kibum so I could listen to you instead of the small talk and then chase you down before you disappeared. You told me your name was Lee Jinki.” 

“I guess I wasn’t thinking about networking anymore,” Jinki says, feeling his face heat up. 

Jonghyun’s eyes are suddenly very dark. “I wasn’t, either,” he says. “You told me you were a fan, but you apologized for telling me right after. It was cute. We didn’t talk much about work after that.” He pauses to drop a piece of kimchi into his mouth and swallow it. “Kibum came looking for me eventually and said he was ready to go, but I wasn’t anymore, so I invited you to come out with us.” 

“To the game cafe?” 

“To noraebang, first, of course,” Jonghyun says. “I wanted to sing with you, so we did at least five duets in between Kibum’s songs. We ended up at the cafe after the noraebang closed. I think we did Taboo, Pictionary, Jenga…” Jonghyun blushes. “I tried to pick games where I could team up with you, or at least have an excuse to sit by you. I didn’t lose on purpose, but I, uh, didn’t really care about the punishments, either.” 

Jinki still can’t believe this is real. He might never believe it, and there’s video evidence. “And then you poured me into a cab.” 

“At four in the morning,” Jonghyun says. “Kibum left an hour before we did. We weren’t even playing games anymore, at that point. It’s a little fuzzy, even for me, but I think we just started watching dog videos on YouTube until the ahjumma said our time was up.” He drags his chopsticks in a lazy circle around one of the bowls. “It’s different, knowing you don’t remember it. I thought we were on the same page, then, but I guess we’ll never know, right?” 

“I--” Jinki stops, tries to collect his thoughts. “When you showed me the video, I didn’t...remember it, but I think I remembered what it felt like.” He exhales, looks at the wood pattern of the table instead of Jonghyun’s face. “I want that again.” 

A sleepy smile takes over Jonghyun’s face when Jinki looks up. “You do?” 

“Well, I don’t want to get blackout drunk again,” Jinki says, “But yeah.” The server comes between them for a moment, dropping off rice and two boiling pots of stew. Jonghyun looks up at him as he sips his first spoonful, still grinning like he doesn’t have a care in the world, and then promptly burns his tongue on the broth. Jinki laughs so hard that Jonghyun shoots him a wounded look when he finishes chugging his water. “You’re distracting,” he says. “I’m usually smoother.” 

“I still like you,” Jinki replies. Jonghyun blushes prettily and takes another spoonful.

* * *

They don’t make it to the cafe again, or even to the noraebang. Jinki ends up in Jonghyun’s car, and Jonghyun’s car ends up in the parking garage of his apartment complex, and Jonghyun walks around to open the door for Jinki. They didn’t talk about this, not out loud, but Jonghyun’s hand is on the small of Jinki’s back as they take the elevator up and he can’t imagine wanting his night to end any differently. 

Jonghyun waves him into the apartment as he herds his dog back into her bed, whispering nonsense into one of her floppy ears. The rest of the place is quiet; Jonghyun mentioned, offhand, that his mother and sister were in Italy for the week. He turns back to Jinki after Roo lies back down, hands stuffed into his back pockets and smiling sheepishly. “So,” he says, extending the vowel, “Are you sure you’re up for this? We can sleep, I know it’s late.” 

Jinki sits back on Jonghyun’s impossibly soft couch. He hasn’t felt tired since his first sip of coffee back in the studio. “Positive,” he says. 

Jonghyun walks over to him now, hoisting one leg over Jinki’s thighs to straddle him. “Okay,” he breathes. His hands rest on Jinki’s neck. “Okay.” 

Jonghyun’s first kiss is soft, tentative. Jinki doesn’t get, even with everything that’s happened, how Jonghyun acts like Jinki’s only humoring him. He starts to lean back before Jinki gets his hands on his ass, pulling him in adamantly until Jonghyun’s mouth falls back on his. He stops being shy, finally, after that. His hands come off Jinki’s neck to slip under the bottom of his shirt, roaming across skin before finally settling on his chest. He rubs his thumbs over Jinki’s nipples and laughs when Jinki gasps into his mouth. “You’re sensitive there, huh?” 

Jinki tightens his grip on Jonghyun’s ass. “Guess so.” 

They take a minute to breathe, foreheads pressed together, before Jinki pulls him into another kiss. Jonghyun leaves his hands on Jinki’s chest, concentrates entirely on mapping out his mouth. He’s hard, and Jinki is, too, his jeans chafing his erection. They’re close enough that they could probably get there just like this, but Jinki wants more. 

He drags his hands to the front of Jonghyun’s jeans, letting a few fingers slip experimentally under the waistband. Jonghyun’s breath hitches, so he goes one step further, unfastening the front so he can palm the front of his boxers. “Let me,” Jonghyun whispers, reaching down to unfasten Jinki’s jeans, but Jinki takes his hand in his, pulling it away before lacing their fingers together. He’s got this. 

Jonghyun relents, settles for burying his face in Jinki’s neck and sloppily sucking a bruise. Jinki licks his free hand and uses it to get their cocks out. He spreads the precome across both of them, leans in until they’re flush against each other, and strokes. Jonghyun gives up on the hickey to pant into Jinki’s shoulder, his other hand curling into a fist on Jinki’s chest. A late-night handjob has no right being this good. Jinki would probably be embarrassed at how close he is if he wasn’t so overwhelmed by everything else -- Jonghyun’s mouth, Jonghyun’s fingers, Jonghyun fitting perfectly onto his lap.

“I wanted to do this then,” he says, breath hot on his neck. It’s not surprising after everything else Jonghyun’s said, but Jinki still feels a jolt of satisfaction low in his stomach. “We were both too trashed.” 

“I wanted to do this in college,” Jinki replies, plainly, and that’s enough for Jonghyun to come, squeezing Jinki’s hand as he falls forward, spent. A few more strokes and Jinki follows him, flush and satisfied. 

He comes down as Jonghyun drops lazy kisses along his jawline, smiling against his skin. It’s a quarter past three. “Was I worth the wait?” Jonghyun asks. 

Jinki lifts his chin up with a finger to kiss him again. “Definitely.”

* * *

From: bum ㄱ_ㄱ   
i heard the show im taking full credit for this fyi 

From: bum ㄱ_ㄱ   
but maybe don’t seduce someone on national radio next time

To: bum ㄱ_ㄱ  
[image attached] 

To: bum ㄱ_ㄱ  
it worked tho


End file.
